She Knows God, She Knows Demons
by H.Anne.Cardow
Summary: When Buffy "The Army Brat" Summers and Joan Girardi niece of Rupert Giles  move to Sunny Dale and start high school at Sunny Dale High they team up to become a peace keeping good fight fighting team. Along the way they become best friends.
1. Chapter 1

She Knows God, She know Demons- A Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Joan of Arcadia FF

Chapter 1- Welcome to the Hellmouth

Buffy Summers entered the halls of her new school (SunnyDale High). It looked to be pretty much the same thing as her last 7 schools.

She was an Army brat ( her last school though she had been kicked out of for starting a fire). Buffy picked up her class list and went to the

library to pick up her books. Buffy walked up to the counter and asked the Library "Um so I guess I'm going to need some school books I have a list, her."

The librarian said to her in a british accent "You are going to need a lot more than school books Buffy, being the slayer is a big responsiblity."

Buffy choked "Excuse me I don't know what you're talking about." The libraian laughed "Buffy please I know you got kicked out of your last school due to setting fire to the gym while fighting

a vampire gang. Seeing as your old watcher passed I am his replacement." "Yeah well guess what I don't want or need a replacement watcher because I quit doning all that

stuff after getting kicked out for it. You know you'd think people would be gracious but of course they can't be when it's a big freaken secret." the librarian frowned and adjusted his glasses 'Yes

well the nightmares won't go away until you own up to your responsiblity." Buffy laughed "Yeah well I didn't ask for this why can't they just send a new slayer to take my place."

"A slayer must die for anothe to be called foward." "Oh well, I guess if we are going to work together I should know your name as you already know mine."

"Oh right I'm Rupert Giles." He said hold out his hand for Buffy to shake but she just looked at him like he was an alien so he dropped it. The warning bell rang and Mr. Giles said to Buffy "you should get going to class." "Yes well Giles is it ok if I call you that? I seem to have library study first period." "Oh well you know not a lot of kids actaully show up so you really don't have to bother."

Then in came a redhead followed by a goofy looking dark haired boy. She laughed " You know if you weren't such a dork I think you really would have had a shot with Harmony, Xander I honestly do."

The boy named Xander smirked "Yes well that's why we are perfect together we are both dorks! Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris biggest dorks in the universe."

Willow laughed "Maybe we could start a selective club and we could have pins and t-shirts and everything and the popular kids would just be so jealous."

"Yes that or die laughing." Willow looked at Giles "Oh hi Giles did you get that myology book I wanted in?" "Yes, Yes I did Willow. Oh uh Buffy introduce yourself please while I go get Willow her book ."

Buffy nodded "So I'm Buffy I can see you're WIllow and Xander was it? See now we are all introduced." Giles rolled his eyes as he walked into his office to get

the book. Giles then looked at his watch "Oh my exuse me I have to go pick up my neice Joan she's coming to live with me this year

Buffy i think you two will be very close you share kind of a common goal should I say."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Joan No Longer of Arcadia

Joan Girardi walked off the bus and was thinking about the talk she had with God yesterday. He had sent her to Sunny Dale to help out a Vampire Slayer named Buffy Summers. They were to restore peace and harmony to Sunny Dale and stop the Hellmouth from openning. Her uncle Rupert had arrived it had been three years since she last saw him and the only diffrence was he was slightly more bald. Joan gave her uncle a hug and thanked him for the bag of hershy kisses (her favorite). After her uncle dropped her off at his house she started to unpack. Joan realized her look was extremly boring so she took the mad money her uncle gave her and went to the nearby mall. At the mall she got her brown hair dyed blonde and red with a perm (big loose curls). Next she went and got her nose, belly button and tongue pierced and a black heart tattoed on her wrist. She bought a leather jacket, combat boots, red high top converse, a black tutu, a pink tutu, a black lacy tub top, a pink blue and white plaid mini skirt, a pair of camo tripp pants, a camo jacket, a blackfishnet undershirt, a purple corset, a hot pink leather mini skirt, a red tank top that showed off her belly, a very short low cut black strapless dress, a tank top with green with gray polka dots, a few pairs of low rinding dark skinny jeans, a brown tube top that only covered a forth of her stomach, assorted low cut tee shirts that showed her belly, black nail polish, red eyelinner, assorted fishnets (tea, real, black, pink,white, green, gray, purple, and blue), some large hoop earings, a spiked dog collar, a lacy black chocker, and some black lacy arm warmers. She went to CVS and bought some cigarettes with her fake id and headed to a place she heard some girls talking about called the bronze (after changing into the black dress with pink fishnets and the combat boots, the dog collar some hoops and the leather jacket). She arrived at the bronze and saw a cute guy with bleach blonde hair and a leather jacket dancing with some physco looking girl. She caught his eye across the floor and he walked over to her. "Fancy a dance?" he said ina sexy british accent. Joan nodded and started grinding him and getting really turned on. They began to sweat and he said "let's go get some air." Joan followed him and felt her body tingle with sexual antisapation. Outside he began to kiss her passionatley and they he bit her neck. Joan looked up and slapped him "Dude I'm not into that kinky shit." Then the guy felt his face and then his teeth "Bloody hell what happened to my fangs?" Joan looked puzzled "Fangs wiat are you a vampire?" The guy said "Yeah but it's weird I could swear I feel a heart beat, like i was human again." Joan was confused but said "One way to find out." She took out a mirror and the vampire saw his refelection and vampire said "I don't know what freaky deaky shit you're trying to pull but I don't like it one bit!" Then the vampire kissed Joan and said "By the way I'm Spike if you ever are in the graveyard look up my crypt." Joan sighed she was so not in Arcadia anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Two Chosen Ones Meet

The next day Joan arrived Sunny Dale high

Wearing her black lacy tube top her pink leather mini a black pair of fishnets, lacy arm warmers, , combat boots, lacy choker, hoop earrings, with red eyeliner black nail polish and blood red lipstick.

She have arrived 10 minutes early so she took out a pack of cigarettes and lit up. A short red haired boy with black nail polish and a tie-dyed shirt over a rolling stones shirt came up to her and asked if he could bum a cigarette. Joan gave him one after lighting it in her mouth.

"Thanks" the boy said"You're new here right? I'm guessing since I've never seen you around and I know most peoples faces and I definitely would have remembered someone like you." Joan nodded and replied "Yeah I'm Joan but what does that mean someone like me?"

The boy looked down and simply said "I didn't mean anything bad it's just that you are unique and quite beautiful… oh by the way I'm Daniel but people call me "Oz" since my last name is Osbourne."

"Oh ok Oz do you happen to know were the library is I have study in there first period."

Oz nodded "I do too although usually nobody shows because the librarian Mr. Giles doesn't take

attendance. " Joan laughed "that's funny I can't picture my uncle not taking attendance he's usually big on the rules,

at least around me ."

The warning bell rang and Oz showed Joan to the library

Were Buffy and Willow sat reading about vampires (Willow found out last night about

Buffy being the slayer after they got attacked outside the movies).

Joan but her bag down on an empty chair and Oz sat next to her.

Willow looked up and saw Joan and Oz and got all flushed (she had a huge crush on Oz).

Willow got up and walked over and said "Hi Oz. Um who is your new friend is she new to school?"

Oz smiled "Hey Willow this is Joan yeah she just moved here from…. Um where did you say you were from?"

Joan looked up " I didn't I'm from Arcadia which is only an hour or so away."

Oz nodded "Oh yeah my band played there at a party last week the houses there are huge."

Joan smiled "Yeah not all of them but most are pretty large.. so you are in a band?"

"Yeah it's called Dingos Ate My Baby." Willow chimed in saying "Yes and they are really great I'd have to say my favorite local band." Oz blushed slightly " Willow that's sweet but we only like know two cords we are far from Zeppelin." Willow shrugged "eh well I like the songs." Joan smiled "Yeah actually I was at the Bronze last night and Willow's right you guys were pretty awesome."

Buffy got up and returned her book to it's shelf and then walked over. Joan noticed she wore a white sun dress with sunflowers on it some black flip-flops her hair in a messy bun small gold stud earrings and just a thin line of black eyeliner some tan eye shadow and some clear lip gloss it reminded Joan of how she used to look.

Buffy looked at Joan and really like the way she dressed it was very bold and daring.

Buffy introduced herself saying she had just moved here as well.

Joan smiled "Yeah well I guess you heard I'm Joan and uh Buffy could I talk to you in private for a second I have something to say."

Buffy was creeped out and raised her eyebrow but followed Joan aside.

Joan told Buffy to relax " All I wanted to say was I know you are the slayer because

I was sent here on a mission from

God to help you keep the Hell mouth from opening."

Buffy sighed in relief "Oh ok I was really sketched out for a second but yeah that sounds cool being sent by God what Are you like an angel?"

Joan laughed "Nope just a chosen one who gets to talk to God, it's actually quite annoying."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please comment I would really like some opinions on my story.**

Chapter 4- Fallen Angel

Buffy, Willow, and Joan go to the mall together after school. Xander was sick so he wasn't aloud to go out with them.

Buffy and Willow asked Joan to make them over too, Joan was happy to help.

Make-overs as follows: Buffy- dyed her hair a dark ginger color with some black streaks and a few blonde striped in her new side bangs. Her hair had three layers ranging from past the shoulders to half way up her neck. She got her traguses pierced her belly and a Monroe. She ended up buying a black leather halter top some black leather pants some pink laced black platform combat boots, a gold sparkly tank top, a white flowy midi skirt, some tight low riding (and formfitting) white jeans with black sharpie on them a some wholes, some dark holey jeans, a red leather skirt, a red corset, a black and red stripped lacy tank top, a sleeveless very short and low cut and very low backed green dress with black sequin embellishments, an orange cotton tube top dress that barely covered her but,

A red orange leather turtle neck with a zipper (Britney Spears Opps… I did it again esque )

A black pair of booty shorts some low cut tight and belly revealing collared tee shirts ( in red, black, white, pink, green, yellow and white stripped, and pink and purple polka dotted)

Black and pink polka doted high-topped converse with neon green lacy shoelaces, a orange and green very mini skirt, a black no sleeved shirt with a scoop neck that sippers down a lot

And reveals midriff., a camo tee-shirt with black fishnet arms, big thick black hoops, some gold hoops, some long gold dangly chain earrings, neon pink and neon green nail polishes, some solid colored tights ( red, orange, green, pink, yellow, white, brown, blue, light purple, magenta, and yellow green) some white eye shadow, dark purple and black lipstick.

Willow- Got her hair cut to the top of her neck with side bangs as long as her hair that she dyed mostly dark blonde with some black and bright green streaks. She got her eyebrows and ears pierced, a nose stud, snakebites, her belly button pierced, and a tattoo of a red rose on her lower back.

She bought lots of different styled black tops (scoop neck, tank top, tube top, halter , corset, lacy v-neck tank top revealing stomach, button up, tight belly shirt.) a few very short jean skirts in various shades, a leather trench coat, leather caprice,

Two very short leather skirts (one black with studded pockets that was slightly shorter and a dark blue one without pockets), a bunch of tripp pants in various colors and styles, a pink corset, a silver shiny tube top that covered only half her stomach, a black mid length tube top styled dress with a big slit up either side, a little black dress with a low back with sequins, an emerald sequined tube top, a grap wool mini skirt, a pair of black jeans, some doc martins, some black pumps, some black boots that go to her thigh with a pink sipper and pink stitching on the platform,

Some need high socks ( green, black, red, maroon, hot pink, fushia, and sparkly dark purple) some nylon thigh his ( red, orange ,and lime green) a pair of black guitar earrings, a purple lace headband, a variety of bangle bracelets, a thick black choker and some clear crystal studs for her newly pierced ears,

She got teal, magenta, hot pink, and emerald eyeliner and a cherry red lipstick.

Joan- got a spider bite, two piercing in her right eyebrow and a black sun tattoed on her lower back. She also bought three pairs of converse (purple low top, white high top with yellow and black laces, camo high tops with orange shoe laces.) She got a pair of red ballet flats, a white leather jacket, a gold pair of fishnets (with sparkly flecks) and a faded black jean skirt.

After Joan and the girls finished they walked out to the parking lot were Joan so a very hot guy with borwn hair brown eyes dressed in dark clothes with a leather trench coat. Joan went and introduced herself and he said his named was Angel Joan told him she just moved to Sunny Dale, he said he'd been here a year, she asked if he could show her around, he said sure, as she was writing down her number, Angel saw Buffy for the first time and tripped over nothing and fell on his face causing his face to turn beet red. Buffy helped him up introduced herself and Angel was surprised she wasn't running away screaming. He felt his face and was surprised to fond it was not that of a vampire and he felt his heart beat for the first time in a long long time when he asked Buffy for her number.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- When Xander Met Joan

The next day Joan wore her lacy black tube top, camo tripp pants, her white high top converse, hoop earrings, and her dog collar.

She had on red eyeliner and had her hair in pig tails.

She walked to school and lit a cigarette while she waited for

Buffy and Willow to show up.

A pale goth girl approached her.

Joan instantly knew it was God. "Joan that is not good for your health but I am not here to scold you.

I wanted to let you know that some very bad vampires are coming to town you and

Buffy must stop them or the town will become a vampire feeding ground."

Joan nodded and turned when she heard Buffy call her name.

When Joan turned back God was gone.

Willow and Buffy were standing with a goofy looking

brown haired boy. Buffy smiled "Joan this is Xander, Xander this is Joan."

Xander just stared at her unable to speak.

When they got into the library Xander pulled out Joan's chair for her

Joan smiled at him.

As Joan was reading a book of poetry

she noticed that

Xander was staring at her.

As Joan walked to her locker

Xander carried her books.

He had the goofiest grin on his face.

At lunch Xander talked to Willow saying

"Joan is so gorgeous you got to help me!"

Willow laughed and said "Okay rule one stop visibly drooling over her, two don't watch her all the time, and three say something."

Xander nodded and went and got his lunch.

He sat down next to Buffy at a table by a window.

He waved as Joan sat down and said "Hey Joan.

How's it going?"

Joan smiled and said "Good and you Xander."

Xander gave Joan his pudding cup which was something he never parted with.

At the end of the day he slipped his number in her

bag.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Big Bad(part 1)

After school Buffy met Joan at Giles's house.  
>They were planing on how to figure out who these all evil vampires were and dust them all.<p>

A young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into an alley behind the Bronze handing out flyers for a party.  
>She Smiled at everyone saying it was a house warming party.<br>Buffy and Joan met Willow and Xander at the Bronze.  
>Buffy got a flyer from the girl and the girl was too perky it all seemed suspisous.<p>

The girls and Xander hed to the party.  
>It was in a sketchy looking shed.<br>Once the shed was full the girl locked the door.  
>She and a bunch of buff men turned into vampires.<br>Joan came out of the bathroom intime to change the girl back into human as she attacked a party goer! 


End file.
